


Parting Ways

by perishSong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/pseuds/perishSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life long friendship isn't something that ends with distance, it changes, evolves to new dynamics but, if it's real, it will be always there.</p>
<p>A story of healing when Kuroo leaves to university leaving Kenma at Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crollalanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/gifts).



> This my assignment for Winter Hols and I hope I did well on my first try on Kuroo and Kenma's friendship.

All of the school was there, it was finally their graduation day. Taketora was loud as always, an arm draped around Kai's shoulder, crying about how the team would feel incomplete now that the third years were leaving. Shibayama and Lev were cornering Yaku, which, in return, tried to calm them down with an understanding smile. All things that have a beginning have an end, and it was their end as part of the Nekoma Volleyball Club.

Not far from there, Kuroo and Kenma stood side by side. Kuroo was simply looking forward at no particular point before him. He tried to find words to say, all of them sounded wrong, cheesy even, and he knew he would be welcomed with a small huff of acknowledgement from Kenma. Kenma had his portable console turned on even though wasn't doing anything with it, the 8-bit music filling the silence between them until one of them decided to break it. "When did you say you were leaving?"

Kuroo looked down at him in surprise, he didn't expect Kenma to be the one to talk. He knew he would be curious and, of course, Kuroo would send him a message with all the details, always respecting Kenma's personal space. "Hm, in a few weeks. Need to get to know the place, it will be hard to get out of Tokyo but it's an opportunity and I couldn't really deny it, I just wasn't expecting to go to Fukushima from all places. But it isn't even that far! You won't need to miss me that much." He flashed a sly grin to Kenma, getting back a huffed "I won't miss you."

\--

The break before Kenma's third year went smoothly, he wasn't able to see how Kuroo's absence would feel, new games filled his free time and occasional visits Kuroo paid to him gave out a feel of normality that would disappear once the classes started again. But for now, for the time they had together, just being side by side in silence seemed enough. Kenma raised his gaze from his game to watch him, probably for the last time in a good while. It was when he realized it that reality struck him. "Maybe I'll miss you."

\--

_3-5._ "That was Kuro's class..." Kenma mentioned to himself, to what Fukunaga nodded, keeping his well-known silence. The feeling of emptiness lingered and, if Kenma wasn't much interested in classes before, now he couldn't care less, eyes turned to the windows, the day was bright, tree crowns moving lazily with the wind. It was exactly the kind of day he liked, balanced as a whole, not too hot or cold. Other than that, there was nothing interesting outside but it was better than the confusing noise the class had. His attention directed to something else when his phone buzzed on his lap. Hiding it behind his notebooks, he took no time to read the contents.

_**Kuro:** Hey, Kenma! I hope you're doing fine, practice will start next week, right? I'm sure you and Fukunaga will do a great job. Don't let Lev slack off or scare the first years, his spikes are getting insane lately. It's all good here, might make a small stop at Sendai next weekend. Let me know how you're doing! _

Kenma read the message one, two, three times before deciding to reply, fingers typing fast, faster than he would probably reply if he was face to face to him. When he was done he frowned, thinking it sounded distant, it wasn't the kind of exchange he was used, usually quick messages regarding lunchtime or practice. But, not knowing how to make it any better he hit send.

_**applepi:** I'm fine, you don't need to say that, things will work out eventually. Have a good trip, come to Tokyo if you ever have the chance. _

With that, he left his phone on silent mode, somehow the idea of being bothered with questionings from Kuroo felt overwhelming, face to face, their comfortable silence was more than enough, through messages he didn’t have the same luck. 

\--

**_Shouyou:_** KENMA! First training camp of the year is almost there!! Are you excited? Can't wait to play with you all again!

Kenma found out that the loudest people had the talent to fill up spaces in his life. The warmth of their voices ripped the emptiness, and days seemed to go by easier. He was able to find himself smiling at Lev's banters with the first years, something Shibayama promptly sensed, smiling back to him. But it was specially those excited messages he got all the way from Miyagi Prefecture that eased him the most. 

_**applepi:** I'm looking forward to it. Our team will be prepared._

\--

The next time Kenma got a message from Kuroo, this time with a selfie, it felt better, his words weren't affecting him the way they did before. It was almost like talking to Hinata, someone he knew that was distant but still there for him if needed. This change allowed him to leave some of his acid humor appear on his words, something Kuroo welcomed gladly. A sign that things were slowly starting to work again between them. 

Their relationship wasn't an usual one, but Kenma wasn't the usual person in first place. Both of them understood each other and had a solid friendship for years, something a college would never erase. Kenma found himself more and more comfortable with the new dynamics they had, less tiring too. Or so he thought.

\--

_**Kuro:** Going back to Tokyo for a few days, going to watch some practices, make sure everyone will be blocking perfectly! _

_**applepi:** You won't be disappointed. _

\--

When they saw each other again, Kenma felt the emptiness crawling over him. Right when he felt like it would take over him something struck him, Kuroo didn’t feel like the usual constant presence he had in his life but actually what he was being now, a visitor, a very dear one but still someone that wasn’t part of his everyday life anymore. 

After terrorizing the first years with an extenuating blocking practice, Kuroo turned to him with the same expression of pride he reminded, a small pat on his arm to congratulate him for his work as the captain. "I'm glad the blood kept flowing to you, make sure you keep this working and everything is going to be alright." There was no pressure in his words, the same old confidence both of them shared.

Kenma, contemplating the rest of the year nodded, flashing a small smile to him before finally saying. “Don’t worry, everything is already alright.”


End file.
